Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-108.226.118.84-20130917042907
Hey guys i got a theory to share: ( ps, this so belongs in the Grimm theory page, its an interesting plot twist!) What if Adam is not Adam? What if he never was? If the Adam that we know never owned his body? what i mean is: what if long before the Black trailer before Blake and Adam met, a Grimm ( i will call him, Beast) met Blake when she was a little innocent girl and mistakens Beast for some kind of animal. Beast somehow gets injured,Blake takes care of him for a few days, and when Beast is cured and goes back into the wild, he wants to be with her more. ( falls in love, somekind of friendship,etc. i don't know just some feeling inside that wants Beast to stay with Blake) But the problem is that when he tries to visit the town she lives in, the villagers attack Beast because he is a Grimm. so maybe after being rejected thousands of times ( Beast is an 'innocent' Grimm but does terrible things) Beast decides to possess a human body and sees Adam, and takes over. But when Beast possess Adam, Adam's soul dies and Beast is stuck in Adam. Beast is horrified by this and will only stay in a human like state until the wilt has withered black or else he will turn into an even hideous monster, it already started with the eyes that is why he wears a mask and has the Grimm markings on also maybe why any other Grimm creatures do not hurt him( and maybe his horns). so like latter if the Team finds out Blake might ask: so... is your name...yours?' and maybe 'Adam' might say: "when i took over, his soul died as well as his memories. they all came at me at once and then they flickered and vanished... all that was left was his name... i never really had a name...all that we creatures had were titles that humans gave... mainly Monsters, creatures of death. when they see me... they would call me the Beast...and if you saw what i became... you too would be afraid and.... disgusted of what i am...i stole Adam's life... just for my own wanting be with you... forever... Blake..." and Blake would try to say something but 'Adam' interupts by saying: " But... that can't ever happen... i mean... How and who could ever love... a monster?'' probalby after he says that he leaves a rose Blake tries to reach for him he gives one last word: ' Goodbye...' then runs away, disappearing into the darkness while at this time the Wilt is on 4 petals left as the fifth has fallen. yeah... kinda cruel for me to bring this up... but this is just a spec i had.( kinda sad and suckish this one... well i got another sad theory, but its even more, please excuse the language, Fucked up and worse then this one, comment if ya want to hear it which i doubt it. sorry just a theory, not everyone is gonna turn out what we want, just preparing for the surprises.)